In My Wonderland
by rykimyk-chan
Summary: I just wanted to ask. . . which way to go. . .' Allen left the sentence trailing. The huge, red cat stretched, yawning. 'Which way to go? Idiot boy. If you want to get away from this dimension, you must go to the queen. The queen of hearts.'
1. Into an Insane World

Some things I want to make clear before you start reading:

-In this story, he's not in the Order, just the adopted son of a wealthy entrepreneur. If you haven't figured it out yet, this is a version of Alice in Wonderland with a mix of DGM, so I figure it'll be interesting, but it's difficult to incorporate the innocence, so I figured that I won't put that Allen's arm transforms.

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, nor Alice in Wonderland. Just borrowing them and bashing them together. . . ;)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harmonious chirps outside the window drew Allen Walker's attention from his left hand. A male finch was sounding out a mating call, attracting attention. A less colorful female fluttered toward the branch, boldly chirping out a note of her own, bringing the male's call to a stop. Allen shifted in his seat, leaning forward to see what was to happen next. They flitted around with their miniature wings, getting to know each other. How nice for them to be carefree, their only purpose in life to live a comfortable life with their mates. The white-haired teenager smiled as they flew off a few minutes later, but he quickly turned his eyes back to his glove.

He stretched the cloth as much as he could without ripping it, but it still couldn't completely cover his red, deformed hand. He would have to see too getting a new glove, though he liked his current one. It was quite fashionable and comfortable.

He stopped his futile attempts, smoothing out his glove and straightening his ribbon, before putting on a black coat. Sometimes, Allen wondered if the world had a negative outlook on life. The clothes that were considered formal and proper were black. His coat was black, his vest was black, his pants were black, and his hat was black. The white shirt under his vest was supposed to provide "proper contrast" to the black. Black, black, black, black, black, black. It sounded like some slang word used to imitate gossip.

He got up from his chair and stretched, yawning and wrinkling his perfectly ironed clothes. Leaving his room, he descended the stairs. The polished wood felt smooth and comforting rubbing against the soles of his feet. However, his legs felt stiff, cracking as he walked down the steps. Cracking. At his age. Perhaps it was a symptom of his white hair, because bones did not creak at 15 young years. Well, almost 15. A few more hours. The mansion was busy with activity, preparing for the big dinner. Very important people would be attending.

Maids scurried past him, attending the dusty, hidden corners of various rooms, straightening curtains, and making the floors sparkle with a new light as they scrubbed it raw. The manor kitchens were also busy, bustling with activity as cooks hurried to complete their tasks before nightfall. Every single one of the household had time for only a brief 'Happy Birthday' or 'Happy returns of the day' for Allen. Aromas of every kind were wafting down the hallways and making way to his nose; his stomach growled audibly. To distract himself from his complaining appetite, he searched for his personal "tutor", who was really nothing more than a person who would give him some work, proclaiming "Study is important, young master!'.

He strolled past the large double doors to the kitchens and immediately regretted it. A full blast of heat from the kitchens and the summer weather swept past him like a tsunami. Running from the unbearable humidity, Allen threw open a window, breathing in the light breeze. Thankfully, it wasn't accompanied by the suffocating heat. He instantly felt sorry for the rest of the servants, who had to spend their days toiling in the overheated kitchen.

Staring out into the gardens, his stance began to relax. His eyelids drooped in a rare show of calm. For a few moments, his life came to a standstill and his worries came away one by one…

He was startled from his daze as a flash of gold zoomed past his vision. His eyes widened and he jumped back as the same golden flash came whizzing past his head time and time again.

"What the-?"

This time, something came to a halt with a great thud as it collided with his head. Caught off guard, the boy's head jerked violently to one side and with a look of blank surprise, he came crashing to the floor.

"Gah! Ouch..."

He stared blearily at the golden ball that had crashed into his head just moments before. This particular golden ball, however, was unlike anything he had seen before. A small, slight tail was twitching; its end curled in a fluffy spiral. Slender wings were attached to its being, and they fluttered feebly as he scooped it up into his palm. It had four minuscule stubs that probably represented feet. Frowning, he started to examine the marking on its exterior, an emblem of a pale gold cross. It wasn't a coat of arms he recognized, so he couldn't figure who owned this strange sphere.

Apparently growing agitated by his clasped hand, it opened its mouth (or at least Allen though it was), revealing a row of large, sharp teeth. He instinctively let go of the little creature, stumbling away. The teeth looked remarkably out of place on it, making it all the more creepy. The golden ball started to hover on its little wings, cocking its body in a quizzical manner at Allen.

"Where are you from?" he murmured. To his surprise, it reacted, angling it's wings so it looked like it was shrugging. Deftly, it swerved around and started flying away, and fast. He followed, startled and intrigued by its appearance. It was not an animal he'd seen before in person, nor in books. Perhaps he discovered a new species? He wanted to capture that spherical-bird-like-critter-thing, for the sake of curiosity. Even though Allen was a good sprinter, the golden dot of light outdistanced him easily without much effort. He increased his pace.

It stopped suddenly. Allen bumped into it. The moment he went into contact, the golden sphere's fluffy end of its tail began to shimmer. It soon turned into a scintillating light. Shielding his eyes, he backed up, but he was unable to escape the light now enveloping him. Everything and anything was throttling his vision and senses. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, and now he couldn't think. . . .

Then in one big _flash, _the choking light vanished.

He took a look at his surroundings and to his surprise, he wasn't in the manor anymore. All around him was a checkerboard medium arranged in a cubic dimension. And unfortunately for him, he glanced down to find that there was no bottom to the box that he could see. For five seconds straight, all he could do was gape. Then he began to sink.

"..."

As the pace in which he was sinking began to increase, a slight panic began grating at his insides. This...'sinking' wasn't possible, especially at this rate: it didn't obey the laws of gravity. His current surroundings were becoming blurred as he frantically tried to 'swim' his way back up.

"Wh-what the hell?" he spluttered, desperately clawing at nothing in an attempt to slow his fall. And even in his growing alarm, Allen caught a small glimpse of gold falling freely into the darkness.

"Gah! You!" The white haired boy had a finger pointed accusingly the the speck of yellow, totally forgetting his present predicament of falling, "Get back here! Hey! Wait! Come ba-"

He was accelarating to fast for now. It became as fast, fast as free fall, then faster than free fall, and then Allen couldn't tell which way was up and how much time had passed. He surely was to die here, with the G-force tearing at every inch of his skin, unable to breathe, nearly blowing up now-

_**Thud**._

Without noticing, his descent had come to an abrupt stop as he landed with a sickening thump, effectively knocking the breath out of him and bruising every inch of his body. Groaning, he peeled his face from the ground. Due to the impact, a lovely imprint of some markings was now etched on his cheek and forehead. Fingering the left side of his face gingerly, he traced the engravement. He glanced down at the polished ground to see what exactly was on his face, and his eyes took in the mystical symbols. A star was on the top, and then a line ran down until midway, where there was a a small, curving line perpendicular of it. A little way down, it curved abruptly to the left and came to a stop a few centimeters later, where the line ran down a bit further. The mark was imprinted on dirt, stone and moss.

He took a look at his surroundings, breathing hard. He jolted back with surprise; he was right at the edge of a huge cliff. The manor was nowhere in sight. Confusion pounded in his hand like ripples, but each ring was growing with intensity. First the strange creature, then a checkerboard dimension, then a cliff?

The familiar glint caught his eye. "You again!" he gasped, diving for it before it could escape. Allen loosened his hand just enough for him to peer at the sphere twitching on his palm.

"What is this place?" He immediately felt foolish speaking to it, but the sphere just angled its wings with a shrug.

He firmly grasped the ball, perhaps squeezing a little more than necessary, and turned to examine the surroundings behind him. He nearly fell off the cliff.

There was a immense cylinder-shaped building, with many small windows and stories. Allen could barely see the top. This was insanity. Just what kind of place did the little winged ball transport him? He scrambled up, trying to find exit off the cliff.

The last thing he expected was for a teenage-looking girl looking completely untroubled to hurry onto the cliff from a winding path that had certainly not been there before. But that was exactly what happened. She had black hair tied into pigtails, a cute blouse and a matching miniskirt, and. . . black bunny ears? He rubbed his eyes. Completely and utterly impossible.

As she drew closer, Allen could see that she was very cute, as embarrassed as he was to admit that. However, her slender features on her face was screwed with a sort of frantic look.

"Late, late_, late,_" she muttered. "So very late!" She swept past him with only a small, curious glance.

"Su-sumimasen! Do you know where this is?" Allen stammered. He nearly hit himself. Of course she knew where this place was. Wrong question.

"Huh?" She regarded him with a questioning look. "Ah, I'm sorry! I'm so very late, I can only answer a brief question. What was it?"

"A-ah. Sorry to occupy your time," he apologized. "May you tell me where this place is?"

"Oh," she responded, "this place is everywhere and anywhere!" She turned to leave.

"Wait! Everywhere and anywhere? Would you tell me what that means? No, I mean, how do you get out of this place?" he asked, throughly convinced that this kind of place was what they called an asylum.

She stopped mid stride, laughing a little. "Of course! That door." She pointed right at Allen.

"That door. . . .?" He directed his finger at himself. "Me?"

"No, silly. The door behind you. Now, I really have to go. I'm sorry." She didn't wait for an answer, and took off at a remarkably fast pace toward the building.

He spun around. Sure enough, there was a looming black door that had not been there before, complete with a scary-looking door knocker. "Ah. That door," he said stupidly, to nobody in particular. He noticed that the atmosphere was a _bit_ creepy now that the girl had gone.

The creature in his hand was quite tired of being ignored. It wriggled out of his hand as soon as Allen slackened his grip, and perched on his head of white. Apparently it was making itself at home.

Allen didn't care. He reached eagerly toward the doorknob, cranking it forcefully and pulling hard.

Nothing happened.

He tried several more times, the last involving him wrenching at it with his feet pushing against the dark wood. The sphere also had started banging and wriggling at the keyhole.

"WHY - WON'T - THIS - OPEN???" he half-bawled, pounding at it. Kicking, punching, shouting, shoving, and head-butting didn't seem to work either.

"RHAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"WOAH!" Allen had no idea where a huge roar had just come from. He veered his head this way and that, but nothing was capable of making that kind of sound, unless stone and bushes could speak.

He stared at the door. It couldn't possibly have. . .

He squinted his eyes.

No. Way. Period.

The door knocker had turned into a contorted face, twisted with fury.

"THAT'S RIGHT. SHUT THE_ FUCK UP_."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N**: Well, I hope that's a dramatic ending. A bit harsh though. . . "

So yeah, I have most of the stroy all figured out in my head, so I should be uploading the next chapter really soon. Two weeks max. Most of the characters will be incoporated later on, but you can question which characters will be in there. I won't give away who's playing who though!

And for those who survived my first chapter, R&R plz. Contructive critisism is very welcome.

**Ryki**


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a chapter. Sorry about that. Anyways, I've been trying to write and write and write, but I can't seem to capture Allen's personality without the innocence. Like it's a part of him. Well, of course it is, but I just can't seem to make a story without his innocence. So I'm rewriting the entire thing, even though I'm nearly done with the second chapter, so that Allen is already part of the Black Order and recognizes everybody. I'm hoping to update the chapter really soon. I'm deleting this story in three days, and then rewriting it. Sigh. Starting over.


End file.
